Locura
by Listener.Goddess
Summary: /AU/ ¿Es amor verdadero o solo una locura que los mantiene a flote? (Basado en Madness - MUSE) Este Fanfic participa en el tema "Cuando escucho yo imagino…" del foro "El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir".


_Hola, bien aquí una vez más tratando de hacer algo decente xc procrastinando para no hacer mi tarea… y queriendo hacer algo bueno para la causa. Pero sigo diciendo que llevo algo de tiempo si escribir y ya me falla._

_No puedo creer que aún Neji no despierte de su sueño de belleza (¡YO SÉ QUE NO ESTÁ MUERTO! (9;A;)9)_

* * *

Este Fanfic participa en el tema **"Cuando escucho yo imagino…"** del foro **"El Neji/Tenten no ha de morir"**.

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Masashi **_no-hago-shojo _**Kishimoto.**

* * *

_Enjoy~ (~*u*)~_

* * *

Puto frío de mierda.

Eso pensó la castaña dando otra calada al cigarrillo en su mano derecha, mientras en la izquierda sujetaba su chocolate caliente. Y es que no lograba comprender como las demás chicas de su universidad con ese frío intenso lograban salir con faldas, shorts o vestidos cuando ella ni siquiera en verano se podía quitar la sudadera y no decir que en invierno parecía más _rellena_ de lo usual. Se le vino a la mente su acogedora cama, su peluche de cocodrilo en ella y las calentitas mantas la cubrían del helado invierno mientras se hacia una con la cama para invernar los próximos meses.

Entonces ¿Por qué no estaba en su cama un sábado a las 6 de la mañana en vez de estar en la entrada del metro más cercano tratando de no morir congelada? Oh, cierto… el maldito proyecto final del semestre.

Y es que no comprendía a su maestra de historia Kurenai, en vez de mandarlos a una biblioteca a estudiar (bien podría sacarlo de internet) tenía que mandar a la chica a hacerle una entrevista de quien sabe qué a un famoso historiador que tenía una pierna cruzando hacia el otro mundo. Seguramente a la maestra no le habían dado en mucho tiempo y por eso la jodía a ella, la imaginaba riéndose malignamente como villana en telenovela barata e incluso monologando. Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, el proyecto era en parejas, pero no solo eso… con su _amigo_ Neji Hyuga. No es que odiara al chico, pero era como llevar a un mudo enojado con la vida; él era inteligente, reservado, arrogante, sobreprotector con su prima Hinata y maniático del orden, mientras ella se consideraba lo contrario a él… claro que ella también era lista y no se iba a hacer menos.

Habían hecho una cita previa con Jiraiya, pero el viejito estaba a por lo menos una hora en transporte y lo mejor de todo… la hora en la que los cito. A las 7:30 de la mañana. Un sábado. Dios debía odiarla.

Espero y espero hasta sentir que su chocolate se hacia helado y mientras encendía el tercer cigarro para calentarse una silueta se fue acercando hacia ella, su compañero caminaba llevando solo un abrigo y una bufanda como medio de protección contra el frio, el muy bastardo parecía modelo mientras ella se congelaba ahí parada.

\- Llegas tarde – logro decir sin castañear los dientes, mientras lo veía furiosa y se abrazaba a si misma para darse calor- Y yo no puedo ir sola, porque tu tienes las preguntas.

\- Hn, mi alarma no sonó – Se excusó el joven sin siquiera mirarla– Además tenemos tiempo.

Neji saco de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros, coloco uno en sus labios mientras se colocaba a lado de la castaña y lo encendía. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, solo calando los cigarrillos hasta que estos se terminaron, entraron al metro sin dirigirse la palabra, podrían pasar como desconocidos. Gracias a la hora temprana el tren estaba casi sin gente y lograron sentarse en asientos contiguos.

La chica le dio un sorbo a su chocolate mientras pensaba que ese iba a ser un día demasiado aburrido.

* * *

Todo un desastre. Jiraiya era un pervertido que se quiso pasar de listo varias veces con ella mientras su compañero trato alejarlo de ella viéndose levemente enojado. Lograron terminar las preguntas antes de que Tenten utilizara lo aprendido en Tae Kwon Do para tumbarle los dientes a ese rabo verde. Claro está, ella no agradeció nada y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la estación del metro sin siquiera notar si Neji la había seguido.

Al llegar al metro espero hasta que Neji dio con ella. Noto algo diferente en él, sus ojos estaban más opacos y la tenían en el centro de su visión. Cuando se abrieron las puertas ella entro seguida por la mirada penetrante del ojiperla, se sentía como carnada y el era un lobo dispuesto a saltar sobre la pobre oveja Tenten.

Pasaron varias estaciones viéndose fijamente, el ojiperla por fin a tan solo unas cuantas más de bajar se acerco peligrosamente hacia ella. Todo el ser de Tenten vibraba al tenerlo tan cerca. Neji bajo la cabeza lo suficiente para estar a la altura de la chica y la beso, Tenten ansiaba ese contacto por lo que hizo lo que pudo para acercar su cuerpo lo más posible al ojiperla, sujetando sus brazos en el cuello del chico sin dejarlo ir. Una especie de locura fue tomando el control de ambos mientras se besaban salvajemente, sin pudor y sin importarles la demás gente en el vagón que miraba la escena; la chica podría jurar que si hubiera una guerra ocurriendo en frente de ellos ni siquiera les importaría.

La locura los envolvió completamente, ellos tenían química juntos, no podía dudarlo tampoco podía poner en duda que jamás se había sentido tan… _caliente_ en toda su vida. Solo por un beso. No sabía decir si esto era el principio de una historia de amor o simplemente una locura manteniéndolos a flote.

* * *

_¿Y bien? No sé, eso me imagine con la canción… con las otras dos sinceramente no se me ocurría nada, así que dije: Why not?_

_Además de que no se, es lindo… pero siento que Neji quedo algo, mmm… "Oscuro y deprimente" (?)_

_Si quieren participar en el tema, el link lo encontraran en mi perfil, en el de Missclover o en el de Vistoria._


End file.
